It's a true love
by Scarlettfics
Summary: Lovely Sakura Haruno, falls in love with Naruto Uzumaki, an army soldier with no fortune; trusting that her father - a fair and kind man - will let her marry him. But her mother, Mebuki, is determined to force Sakura to marry a rich man in order to save the family from bankruptcy. Sasuke Uchiha is the perfect candidate. Based on a soap opera. At the moment on standby*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, so I feel like starting another story besides "The Sargent". I feel like if I don't write this down I'm going to forget or just get very very lazy. Hope you like this story, and if I get at least 10 reviews I will continue it. If not then...dun dun dun... My heart will break in two. T-T

**Disclaimer: **I am not Kishimoto and do not own Naruto in any way.

**Chapter 1:** Misfortunes

Gently walking to the church garden, and making sure that no one was following she headed towards her knight in shining armor. Not long after she finally found him, standing next to a tree with his back to her, she could not help but smile.

It seemed like he could smell her a mile away, immediatly he turned around to find her smilling at him. He never got used to the idea that she was his, and truly only his. Taking his time he walked to her, extended his hand and offered it for her to take. Without hesitation she took hold of his hand and embraced him like never before. She loved him and he loved her, nothing could ever go wrong.

" I missed you alot Sakura." she looked up at his tender blue eyes and felt her heart tug.

" I missed you as well, Naruto." with that she raised herself to kiss him deeply on the mouth, only to have him stop her. " What's wrong? Did something happen?" she was utterly concerned about him.

" I can't stay long, I just wanted to see you before I leave." as Naruto spoke he stroked her hair, feeling every strand that was like silk in his hand.

" What do you mean, you're leaving? When? Where?" Sakura knew this day was coming, but she didn't know it would be this soon, she didn't want him to leave.

" Sorry Sakura, its a mission. I'm leaving tomorrow in the afternoon with the rest of the troops."

" Well... I can't do anything to stop you from going. I know that." she had to think about a way to make him stay longer, even if it was just one more minute. " Naruto! Tomorrow at 1:00, meet me here, I want to give you something before you leave." Naruto could clearly see that sadness in her eyes, he didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

" Don't worry, no matter what I will meet you here tomorrow. Believe me."

" I do believe you Naruto. I love you."

" I love you too, Sakura." swiftly Naruto reeled in Sakura for a soft, gentle kiss.

After talking about their plans on what to do tomorrow, Sakura headed home. She wasn't in a rush to get home, the situation with her parents wasn't the best and she wanted to avoided as much as possible. The source of all their troubles was their economic possition. Thanks to her father's gambling, they were now bankrupt.

Slowly she opened the door in hopes of not being seen. Since today wasn't her day, she was caught anyway, by her own mother.

" Sakura Kanari Haruno! Where in the world have you been? Do you know what time it is young lady?!" spoke her mother. Sakura was ready for the yelling and the questioning, all she had to do was make up a lie that her mom would fall for. (**A/N:** Kanari means Pretty.)

" I apologize mother. I was with Ino and you know how she is, once she starts getting ideas about the dresses, not even the devil could stop her." this wans't neccessarily a lie, it was true, she had been with Ino but not the entire day. She had spent the rest of the day with Naruto.

" I see... well if that's the case then please go see her tomorrow about the dress that she's goin to make for you."

" Wait! Mother, what do you mean MY dress?" what was goin on, her mother couldn't possibly be scheming out something.

" You know that because of your father, we have no money. Thanks to me, I have found a remedy that will solve all of our future problems." her mother kept walking of the stairs that led to the bedrooms, without even giving Sakura a second glanse.

" What exactly is going to solve our problems mother?" Sakura kept following her until she came to a halt in front of the staircase only feet away from her mother.

" I was getting to that Sakura. For our benefit, and your as well, you are going to get married to the heir of the Uchiha family. They are very prestigious, and refined. Sasuke Uchiha is willing to pay all of your father's debts, in return for YOU to marry him." For the first time in ages, she didn't know what to say. Was her mother losing it or something, how dare she! Monopolyze her life like that, without her own concent.

" You can't do this to me!" tears were filling her eyes, she could not bare the thought of having to forget about Naruto.

" YES I CAN! NOW STOP CRYING, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. MR. UCHIHA IS GOING TO COME PICK YOU UP TOMORROW TO TAKE YOU TO HIS PALACE." with that Sakura's mother left to her bedroom and left Sakura devastated.

_Tomorrow..._

_Uchiha..._

_Coming for her..._

_And she couldn't stop it..._

Following day:

Sakura was meeting wiht Naruto, she had to tell him about her engagement. Like always they met at the garden where no one would find them.

" Sakura! What's wrong! Why are you crying?" he was worried about her, when he saw her arrive she looked like a complete wreck. Her eyes were swollen from what seemed like crying and not enough sleep.

" NARUTO!" she collapse on his arms, just wanting his warm embrace. She knew he was leaving today, and that was why she had to tell him. " I'm engaged to a man named Sasuke Uchiha."

After hearing this all Naruto could do is stand still. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him, directly in the eyes.

" You're lying to me!"

" I'm not! Because of our crisis, my mother basically sold me off to a complete stranger. He's coming today to take me with him!" she couldn't stop crying, the very thought about leaving her home, her family and her love was just unbearable.

" Then...come with me! Let's leave everything behind, let's get married and forget about everything. At last, let's be happy together." Sakura wanted to do just that, leave and never look back with HIM, but she couldn't leave her family. She owed them that much.

" I can't... I can't leave them like that." she could not looke him in the eyes, it was too painful. She knew that she had hurt him, very deeply. Sakura would have to live with the blame.

" That means...you ARE leaving. You're leaving ME!?" Naruto was shocked, he was hearbroken beyond repair. The one he truly loved was leaving him. After everything they had been through...

" I'm sorry Naruto! I will leave...but don't forget that I love you, and I will always love you!" He could tell that she wan't lying, he believe her.

" When I get back, I will go look for you and bring you back here!"

" I will wait for you Naruto!" passionately they both kissed each other like their was no tomorrow.

Regretfully Sakura had to pack her things and await the stranger that was going to take her away. Without a hurry she walked down the staircase and what she met completely through her off guard. His essence was extremely strong. His black hair covered his eyes, so she could not see him clearly. Right of the bat she knew he was rich, the clothes proved it. The red silk handkerchief that was tied around his neck, the black robe that had the uchiha crest on it was very apparent to her eyes. Everything about him screamed out POWER.

" You must be Sakura... It's a pleasure to meet you." he walked up to her and took her hand, gently he pressed a kiss on her hand and looked up to her. He could see those green emeralds scruntinizing him inch by inch.

" Yes I am. I guess you are the bastard who I'm goin to marry?" she didn't want to make it easy on him, not a single bit.

" Sakura! Apologize this instant!" her mother overheard her swearing and she was not going to stand it.

" There is no need, Mrs. Haruno. She will soon learn her manners." With a gleam of his eyes he looked at Sakura. She for the first time felt weak, pressured...scared. His eyes were black fire, burning in their depth." I'm sorry to say but we have to leave, as you know it is a long journey back to my home."

" Yes, of course. Please, I don't want to waste your time. Sakura please come her darling, I want to say goodbye to my daughter."

" I shall wait for you outside Sakura." heading outside, Sasuke decided to give Sakura and her mother some time alone.

" Don't ruin this for us Sakura!" her mother hissed at her. Sakura still couldn't believe that her own mother had done this to her.

" I won't mother, but I can't promise you that I will treat him as anything but a husband in public."

" Don't underestimate him Sakura, he can do more to you than you think." letting go of Sakura, her mother ushered her outside the door, where they found a gorgeous carriage waiting for her. Inside Sasuke was waiting for Sakura as well.

" Bye mother...and please tell father I love him!" she waved back to her family as the carriage distanced itself further away from her house.

" In a few hour we will be stopping by an inn, so that we can rest." Sasuke spoke with no expression.

" Ok." she would not speak more than neccessary, that was decided.

" You are expected to sleep in my room. There are no other options." This time he was demanding, no gentleness that had been there previously when he was talking to her mother.

" B-But..." giving up she agreed." Fine."

From now on, her life was in his hands and she had no power over it. The only thing that kept her alive was the thought of ever seeing Naruto again.

" I know about your lover. As my future wife, you are not allowed to go anywhere unescorted. I won't allow you to see him again." he was cold, fury rising in him as he thought about her being with someone else. That was why he was going to make her his wife. Ever since he had seen her that day in the ball, he knew that it was her he desired, the only who would ever fill up that empty hole in his heart. But knowing that some other man had touched her, kissed her made him angry, furious, outraged. Sasuke knew he was not capable of love, but he had the power to keep her by his side. Luck was on his side, when he found out that her family had financial proplems. Taking advantage, he took the opportunity and in the end he got what he wanted. He _always_ got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry, please accept my apology. I have been busy and feel like a maniac doing more than one thing at a time. To a few comments about Sakura's parents, thank you for telling me their names, I was very well informs about them. From now on her parents will be properly named. As to another review, yes this is based on that soap opera and I am glad you noticed. I don't know it by detail, so much of the plot might change depending on what I come up with.

For those that review thank you, I feel like this story can actually work.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Naruto or the basis of the story. Based on a soap opera.

Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2: **Tears like fire

After a three hour travel everyone decided on taking a rest at a nearby inn. By now Sakura was used to Sasuke's cold behavior, at times she would glance at him and catch him staring at her. Feeling uncomforatble she would bow her head down in order to avoid his stare.

" Mr. Uchiha, we have arrived at the inn. We will be unloading your luggage." said one of the servants. Sakura did not want to stop, she did not want to spend time with the cold-hearted Uchiha.

The moment Sasuke got out of the carriage, he stopped, turned around an looked back at Sakura, extending his hand for her to take as support. Sakura hesitated, then found no other option but to take his hand in hers and be helped down from the carriage.

It seemed that Sasuke could not risk being humiliated in public for treating his future wife as he would have had they not been any other people surrounding them. As Sakura touched the floor she was ready to keep on walking ahead, but Sasuke held her still. She couldn't move an inch, he was strong and she could feel it. His gaze overpowering hers, her green emeralds against his onyx.

Sasuke was feeling that urge, to just grab her then and there. Her eyes were like honey, sweet and delicate at the same time. He didn't want to let her go, he had been holding back ever since they had gotten inside that damn carriage. He knew she was scared, mad, even angry but that didn't stop him from wanting her.

Slowly he hovered above her, close enough for Sasuke to feel her breathe against his face. She wouldn't give in, she had to think about Naruto, she loved him. Or did she? This new feeling, it wasn't what she felt toward Naruto. This was different, strong, intense, erotic and painful. The weird thing was that she was attracted to this feeling.

Before both of them were prepared for the impact, Sasuke collapsed on her lips, crushing them against his. He never expected the explosion that arrived afterwards. She was soft, tender and had so much passion in her.

Sakura had never been stolen a kiss, not even Naruto had done that to her. Sasuke on the other hand, took her lips in a way that she had never experienced before. His tongue exploring, demaning for access, and unknowingly Sakura gave him what he wanted. That short moment she forgot that he was a stranger...

Slowly Sasuke released his iron grip on her. What he saw amazed him even more, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed and her shorten breath. He couldn't wait for them to be together.

SLAP!

" Who do you think you are! I barely know you..." She needed that reasurance, that anger to show him that she would not fall for his trick again.

Rubbing on his swollen cheek he stared at her. What had she just done? First she gives in to him and then in an instant she's slapping him.

" Learn this Sakura. Whether you like it or not is not my concern. You will become my wife, and for your sake, you might want to get used to me kissing you in of OUR home we will be a happily married couple like any other."

" Why?! huh?! I know that it wasn't just out of charity work that you paid our debts. WHY DID YOU DO IT? TELL ME!." she couldn't stop the tears from coming, she was going to be living a life of hell next to the person she most hated. Her life has been dramatically turned upside down without the slightest warning. Her tears felt like fire, tearing at her skin reminding her of her sadness, pain and desperation.

Sasuke couln't just tell her that when he had seen her, to him she was the most beautiful being on earth. He had to remember, his position, his family name. Everything was in stake, even their lives.

" The reason is something you don't need to know. You have to do as I tell you end of discussion. Now go to our bedroom, I'll meet you there." he left without saying anything else.

She had no other option but to obey, his words had certain power over her and to protect her family she would have to go alone with this farce. The moment that they were to arrive at Konoha, she would be married to Sasuke.

As she walked to the appointed room she could see just what kind of power that Uchiha's had. The room itself was gorgeous, with a marble, gold, mahogany and leopard-print décor. The room screamed out exotic from every angle. In the middle was situated a four-poster bed covered carefully with delicate satin sheets.

The bathroom took her breath away, entering the marble bathroom she found a personal hot tub that was desgined for two people. The image of her and Sasuke together in a bathtub brought her to blush in shame. That thought made her think that Sasuke would be returning soon, and she wanted to be clean after a heating day.

Quickly she began to undress, turned the hot water on and stepped into the tub. She felt the water hug her body with an incredible heat. Sakura had been craving that peaceful moment of solitude with just herself. Slowly she closed her eyes and dozed off into a slumber.

Sasuke had needed time to think, that was the reason why he had taken a stroll outside. After the incident with Sakura, he felt unstable with her. In the beginning he had known what to do with her, his plans were simple. He would seduce her, marry her and then bed her. It was that simple, but after that kiss it seemed that his plans crumble to the ground.

He knew that Sakura was attracted to him, but she still had that doubt and that was what kept her away from him. He had to win her over, that was decided, what was not decided was the matter of accomplishing this task.

As he opened the door he found that it was empty. Hadn't Sakura been in the room for the past 10 minutes? A sudden feeling of fear filled his mind, he thought of only the worst. With speed of lightning he scaned every corner of the room, then he reached the bathroom.

He couldn't believe his eyes...

She was beautiful...

Exceptional...

Sakura was an angel...

She was laying asleep in the tub, her skin glistening from the water. She was completely naked, had she been awake, Sasuke would probably not see what he was seeing now. Very quickly his member began to grow, asking for closure from a certain female. Although he wanted to never stop looking at her goddess like body, he didn't want her to drown either.

Steping aside his need for her, he carefully lifted her out of the tub, resting Sakura's head toward the crook of his neck. Her scent was filing his senses, and heat was radiating signals to his body.

Laying her on the bed, he covered her with the satin sheets so that he could no longer see her naked physique. Gently, Sasuke rubbed his hand next to her cheek, liking the feeling of her creamy skin against his.

For the first time in years he felt at ease...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay this is my time to shine. I don't know how to add fluff, but I will try my best. I won't be very detailed so I'm sorry, the best I can give you is your imagination. That's basically the best fluff in the . Anyways, I want to thank you reviewers and I want to thank unendingness for helping me with were I should take this story.

**Disclaimer:** Not my plot not my characters. Do I have to keep repeating it everytime? Hopefully not...

**Chapter 3:** Arousal

Shinning bright the sunlight hit her eyes causing her to awaken from her long slumber. What she did not expect was to find a semi-naked Sasuke peacefully sleeping next to her. She thought she was about to die when she looked down on herself and found absolutely nothing! No clothes...nothing!

A loud scream awoke Sasuke from his erotic dream of Sakura.

" Sakura! What's wrong?"

SLAP!

" What the fuck is your problem?" retorted Sasuke, she was paranoid.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" her emeralds were staring right through him, her breath was heaving from her chest. As she spoke she used the sheets as a wall of protection against Sasuke's depravity.

" First of all, I have not touched you all night. Second, I saved you from drowing IN the bathtub. " she was so mad that she did not believe a word he said.

" SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your lies. That is all you do, tell lies!"

Roughly, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Close enough for him to feel her sensible breasts tingling from such a simple action.

" Listen! I have no intention to lie to you right now! Specially when I say that I want you, and I want you badly."

Sakura's color rose but her gaze descended as for Sasuke to not see her eyes. That glimpse she got of his gaze was dark and intense, filled with desire that truly terrified her. She didn't like where this was going, she had to stop him!

" Sasuke, just leave. I need to get dressed." Sakura spoke, blushing as she did so.

" You can use the bathroom." he stated matter-of-factly.

" No! you are leaving, because I don't trust you." she answer, with full confidence that she was speaking the truth about him.

" You are going to be my wife soon, and when that happens-" he wasn't allowed to finish, Sakura stopped him in mid-sentence.

" D-don't go on. I know, but I want to avoid it as much as I can. So please, leave." this time she was pleading, he could feel her change of mood.

" Fine... remember this though. I _will_ have you, and when that happens you won't be able to stop it."

NO! Sakura was not going to go on with this any longer. She stood up and walked away from the bed, to stare at Sasuke.

" Not if I don't allow it. You won't touch me if I don't let you. It is that simple Mr. Uchiha."

" Don't mock me Sakura!" he hissed the words out at her, he would have her and she will want him to touch her. If she let him kiss her and melt under his embrace then anything could happen.

" Try me!" as she spoke she stuck out her tongue to make a more direct emphasis.

" ...Okay." Sakura didn't see it coming, he jumped out of the four poster bed and rushed to her while barely touching the floor. In a split second Sasuke had her trapped against his naked torso with his lips devouring hers. She didn't have time to breath or pull back.

"mhmmm..." she struggled but Sasuke wouldn't let her, using her hands she rubbed them against his chest, pulling him away from her. That moment Sasuke sucked on her tongue like a sucker, trying to get all of the flavors out of it. Sakura's taste was so intoxicating, he was addicted to her and the urge to have her was unbareable.

Just like last night, Sasuke felt aroused at such a innocent act. Between everything, Sakura had not noticed that she had let go of the sheets that were supposed to cover her naked body. Unlike her, Sasuke noticed and took advantage.

At some point Sakura lost all control of herself. She felt the heat rising, and it was all because of Sasuke. She was too caught up with the adrenaline to feel embarrassed of being naked in front of a man she barely knew. Unknowingly she wanted release, she wanted to feel like a real woman. Giving up she let Sasuke carry her towards the bed, not letting go of her waist.

Their lips were locked, until Sasuke decided to explore more than just her lips. Slowly Sasuke trailed down to her jaw, then down her earlobe all the way to her neck. Nibbling at her skin to get a better taste of her. Meanwhile he used his hands to further arouse Sakura, touching the most intimate part of her that no other man had dared to touch.

Sakura kept her hand tightly on Sasuke's back, she knew she was leaving marks but at the moment she didn't mind at all. All she wanted was to feel Sasuke's lips and his hands bringing her to her climax.

Gasping for breath Sakura reached for Sasuke's face so she could continue kissing him. Sasuke wouldn't allow her to do so, using his finger he rubbed Sakura's breasts with a circular motion. Making Sakura moan in pleasure.

Sasuke loved her reaction, she was very wet for him. Not wanting to take longer he began to undress, with Sakura's help. They were both at their climax, they both wanted release from the intoxicating heat that was suffocating them. Sasuke began positioning himself at her entrance, pushing her legs apart so he could gain access, until...

KNOCK KNOCK!

" Master Uchiha! The carriage is ready, we are about to leave. Also breakfast is ready if you feel like eating. We will be waiting for you. Oh and Mister Uchiha, we received a letter from your brother informing us that he will be waiting for you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at her. He could see her pink complexion, her tousled hair. He also noticed that Sakura had not yet let go of his back. Against his will, Sasuke got off of Sakura, and sat next to her.

She felt turned upside down, how could she have let that happen. She was is love with Naruto, NOT Sasuke! Slowly she brought her hands to cover her complexion, feeling greatly ashamed.

" You better go change." spoke Sasuke in a dull tone voice, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

Without another word she rushed to the bathroom and began to change.

Sasuke was still thinking and remained on the bed, his servants could wait. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother wanting to wait for him. For what reason would Itachi want to meet with him?

Whatever Itachi was planning, Sasuke would find out sooner or later. Minutes after, he heard the door of the bathroom open to find Sakura standing there like a fallen angel. In her full glory, she was wearing a crimson dress, with a white collar necklace. Her hair was in a bun, and she had barely any make-up on, of course Sasuke knew that she didn't need it.

" I'm ready Sasuke-sama." she could not look at him directly.

" I'll catch up with you in a while." she was too much for him to handle.

Hours later, Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to Konoha. No word had been exchanged between the two, Sakura could not bring herself to say anything after their accident back at the inn. How could she let that happen? She knew that he had absolutely no feeling for her, all he cared about her was to keep her around for a roll on the sheets.

" Sir...We have arrived to you home estate."

Sakura out of curiosity looked out the window to find the most gorgeous house on earth. It looked like a castle out of a movie, the aged rocks the covered the building only added more charm to its appearance.

The first to get out was Sasuke like usual, and just the same way he helped Sakura out of the carriage. Immediatly a group of maids came rushing to her, asking permission to carry her luggage and to show her around the mansion. Not knowing what else to do she allowed the maids to drag her around like a rag doll, while leaving Sasuke on his own.

He already had plans as to what he was going to do, but first he had to look for Itachi as soon as he could. Walking toward his office he found none other than the devil himself.

" Hey there little brother! I heard that it was a long travel here. How did your little search go? huh?" spoke Itachi, mockingly.

" It is none of you concern. But if it makes you happy to hear that I found her, and she will soon become _MY_ wife. If you want to stay alive then I recommend you to stay AWAY FROM HER!" his growl was very apparent, he wanted to show Itachi that he was dead serious about him keeping his distance from Sakura.

" Calm down! It's not like I'm going to ravish her or anything." Itachi smiled,

That broke Sasuke's last strand of sanity, he jumped onto Itachi, grabbed him by his collar and pulled Itachi's face toward his.

" YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T LIVE A SINGLE SECOND AFTER THAT!"

An entering servant was the only think that kept Sasuke from killing Itachi that instant.

" S-sorry Uchiha-sama, but Lady Haruno is done with the tour and she wants to know what she has to do next." shyly asked the maid.

"... Bring her here." those three words were like daggers, making the maid stand up straight and eager to do as he ordered.

" If you were smart Sasuke, you would know better than to bring her here." Itachi wanted to molest Sasuke.

"...I am smart, and that is why I brought her here."

An angelic voice broke the two men's conversation. Both looked at the specimen before them. That moment Itachi understood Sasuke's behavior and sense of possession. He was going to have fun with this woman, and the thought made him smile.

" I'm here Sasuke-sama." Sakura was nervous, when she walked in she found herself in front and the main attraction to two identical faces. The man standing next to Sasuke was apparently much older but with the same pitch black hair and dense powerful eyes. She saw Sasuke stiffen as the man next to him began to smile.

Sasuke could not help but feel jealousy, and without a second thought he walked up to Sakura and before she could brace herself for the impact her suffocated her with a deep kiss on the lips. When Sasuke was done he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, gently pulling her toward his body.

Protectively, Sasuke stood next to Sakura. He wanted to prove to Itachi that Sakura was his and no one was allowed to have her but him.

" Sakura, this is my brother...Itachi Uchiha." so that was the name of the man that Sasuke was giving a deadly stare to.

" It is my pleasure to finally meet you Miss Haruno..." slowly Itachi aproached Sakura, using his hand he asked her for her's. Wanting to be polite, Sakura extended her hand, this allowed Itachi to grab hold of her hand and press a kiss on her palm.

" Mine as well Mr. Uchiha." that moment she could feel Sasuke sneer as Itachi kissed her palm.

"Please, call me Itachi." at this Itachi smiles, ignoring Sasuke's deadly gaze.

"I can't, it would be very imprudent of my part."

" Itachi, it is time for you to leave. I need to talk to Sakura." Not moving an inch away from Sakura, Sasuke waited for Itachi to leave.

" Of course. If you excuse me, I will see you around later on. Miss Haruno." as Itachi said Sakura's name he bowed and began walking toward the door.

With a low SLAM, Itachi left Sasuke and Sakura alone. Thinking to himself that he was going to have alot of fun these coming days. He couldn't wait to see his parent's reaction to Sasuke choice of a woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Finally, what everyone had been waiting for! dun.. the WEDDING! In this chapter alot of things are going to make a 380 turn, I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts. I will leave up a link so that you can see the wedding dress, it will be up on my profile page.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or the story plot.

**Chapter 4: **Least expected

After the slam of the door, Sasuke could not stop pacing. He didn't know where to start, he wanted to open himself up to Sakura.

" Sakura...you have to stay away from Itachi."

" He looks like a gentle man. I see no threat whatsoever." Sakura knew where this was going, apparently her future husband was a jealous freak.

" What you see is not always what it seems...I think its time I tell you my entire story. After all, you will be my wife soon and I don't want to lie to you." Slowly he walked up to Sakura, grabbing her hand he placed a light kiss on it.

" Itachi...he is my half-brother. Our father knocked up a modest, humble housemaid. That housemaid happened to be my mother. Fugaku, a man who easily slept with an innocent woman by force as if he had drank a glass of wiskey. I can only feel pain and anger toward that I first arrived, Karin, one of the accountants received me with opened arms. She was the one that told me the news about Fugaku accepting me as his legitimate son."

" I-I..." Sakura stretched her hand to place it on his face, but Sasuke stepped away leaving her hanging.

" Don't...I'm not done yet. I don't remember my mother, she left me in the care of the ass of my father. All the time Fugaku, my father would beat me, day after day after day. When I began to grow up, Fugaku grew interest in me when Itachi failed him as a son. That is how I came to be an heir of the Uchiha, and for that reason Itachi despises me." Sasuke was feeling a tight knot in his throat, he was afraid that after what he was about to tell Sakura, she would turn away from him.

" Sakura...I'm a bastard." Sakura could not believe it, she would never have guessed that Sasuke was that kind of person. With such a high profile, and then him being rich just added to the shock. She didn't feel anger or even pity, she develop another feeling for the man in front of her...respect.

" That does not make you less of a person. Sasuke, I don't care what you are, you should feel accomplished for what you have worked for and everything you have done." Sakura with as much honesty as she could she smiled at Sasuke.

Sakura had to forget about Naruto, because of her social standing her relationship with Naruto would never be allowed. Maybe, perhaps she could grow to care for Sasuke...someday.

Wedding Day...

The banquet hall was filled with the noises of conversations, people smiling and admiring the new married couple.

Sakura had to fake her smile every time someone approached her, Sasuke would not leave her alone for a single second. Today she looked gorgeous, with her white and ivory gown, her arms were covered with satin see-through lace. Her vail was of the same texture, her trail was long and flowing, her hair was in a messy bun, with a few strands of her strawberry pink hair coming out to frame her delicate features.

Meanwhile Sasuke stood tall and proud with his tux, black and with a blood red dress shirt, decorated with a beautiful tainted red rose.

" I'm so happy today Sakura, you have made me the luckiest man on earth." Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulled her to the dance floor to have their first husband and wife dance. Twirling to the beat of the music, slow and peaceful.

Two hours later...

"SAKURA!SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to find her childhood friend approaching her with unnatural haste.

"INO! Where have you been all afternoon?" Sakura stopped and looked at her friend's complexion.

" Well Sakura, I am very happy for you, but there is something that you need to know." Ino was hesitating, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Sakura know, but she would feel guilty if she lied to her.

" Well tell me, what are you waiting for?!"

" ...Well- Naruto is back and he told me that he wants to speak to you. He's outside, at the kiosko. Sakura I think-"

She was cut short, Sakura was already out he door before Ino could stop her. Running to the garden until she reached the Kiosko, that was when she saw him, Standing looking right at her.

" Y-you..its a wedding dress..." Naruto could barely speak, he saw Sakura dressed as a bride and he didn't understand why.

" Yes...Naruto I'm married." She was already in tears, her heart was breaking in two. Seeing Naruto again affected her greatly and she didn't know how to explain it.

" How? How could you do this to me? Sakura I love you!" He rushed to her side, framing her face tightly, forcing Sakura to look at him.

" I couldn't stop it, my mother arranged everything! I had to save my family Naruto and you had left, so..." She was stuttering, her voice was breaking and she couldn't take it anymore.

" Let's fix everything Sakura...Come with me! Leave everything, let's be happy together. Don't let your mother take over your life, the life that WE can have." Sakura was thinking, she was married, the debt was paid, she could leave but her parents. On the other hand Naruto was right, she needed to think about herself for once.

" Okay, I'll go with you! I'll go get my luggage, wait for me here."

" I knew that you would understand." Both kissed, embracing each other's bodies, they had not seen each other for three months, Naruto wanted Sakura, he had not stopped thinking about her since his departure.

Unwillingly Sakura and Naruto broke apart. Sakura rushed back to the banquet hall hoping that no one had seen her. Running to the upstairs room she took our her bags and began filling them with her dresses, and other garments.

" SAKURA! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I PAID YOUR FAMILY'S DEBT YOU CAN LEAVE WITH THAT LOVER OF YOURS! YOU'RE VERY WRONG." Sasuke had rushed in, grabbed hold of her and tossed her back to the ground with a force that made all of Sakura's pins fall off.

" SASUKE STOP!" Sakura yelled at him, but Sasuke would not listen, he was filled with rage.

" I can't believe I was so stupid! I trusted you Sakura, I thought that you were growing to accept me. I was willing to give you everything!" pacing aggressively Sasuke was trying to hold his anger. " Sakura...I won't let you go, I bought you and you are mine!"

" Please...Sasuke. Don't do this to me!" Sakura was begging him, tears filling her eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably, she had never seen this side of Sasuke before.

Sasuke went to Sakura, hoisted her up by the elbow and with a hissing sound he told her,

" I won't let you manipulate me anymore Sakura. I actually thought you were innocent, in reality you're... just another slut."

" Don't talk about me like that!" Sakura slapped Sasuke across the face. Everything went silent, Sasuke returned his murdering gaze back at her.

" Get your luggage, we are leaving tonight back to Konoha."

" I-I thought we were going to stay for another week, I-" she cut off by Sasuke.

" And let you run away with that man. No, Sakura I won't be that stupid again." with that Sasuke left Sakura, crying on the floor, looking like a wreck. Her life was officially going to be hell, now that Sasuke knew that Naruto was in town.

The following day...

Slowly the carriage halted to a stop, making Sakura realize that they were back in Konoha. All throughout the ride back Sasuke had not spoken a word to her, his anger had subsided and he was more calm, but that did not stop him from thinking about the previous events. Getting off first Sasuke like a gentlemen helped Sakura get down. Awaiting for them were the house staff and a woman that Sakura had not seen there before.

" Karin, this is my wife Sakura." Sasuke spoke with a blunt expression on his face.

" Madam, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." the woman had a deep red colored hair that flowed down to her lower back, and matched her intense looking eyes.

With that Sasuke harshly grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her inside the house. Sasuke led her to their room and let go of her when they were situated there.

" Please Sasuke, for the love of God, let me go home back to my family. If you no longer want to be married to me, than you can always divorce me." Pleading Sakura spoke to Sasuke, who was still pacing around their bedroom.

" No! The moment I let you go, you'll run back to that son of a bitch!" Rapidly Sasuke began to raise his voice, the rage was starting to crawl back up in him, and he couldn't stop it.

" I won't, I promise."

" LIES! I don't trust you anymore Sakura." Sasuke cut in, then quickly he trapped Sakura in front of a piece of furniture. Placing his face closely to hers. " One way or another you were sold by your mother, and I bought you! That gives me rights to have you!" Without further warning Sasuke began to ravish Sakura, kissing her neck, and then he began to undress her. Sakura was pushing him back with her hands, but had no luck in succeeding.

Pushing to the bed Sasuke did the most repulsive action that a man could do to a woman...he raped his own wife.

Laying on the bed like a lost puppy, Sakura could not stop shaking. She could not believe what had just happened between Sasuke and her, he had been her first and he forced her to sleep with him.

Sasuke felt loathsome, he had never wanted to hurt Sakura, but his anger overpowered his soul. He wanted to embrace her and tell her how sorry he truly was, kiss her and make it all better. He knew better than to touch her at that moment. Sasuke did not want to see her the way she was and so he decided to leave her alone. Gently he got up from the bed and walked to the room that was connected to the matrimonial suite where he had just been at.

Sakura noticed when Sasuke left, she didn't have the courage to even yell at him for what he had done. All she wanted was to go home, have her life back, she would have done anything to be back in Suna.

Later that day...

Unwillingly Sakura had gotten dressed and decided to take a walk to the garden. Now that Sasuke had gotten what he had wanted, maybe...just maybe Sakura could convince Sasuke to let her go. Divorce her and go back to her parents. It was decided, she was going to talk to him.

Sakura looked for Sasuke all around the house, it took her a while since the house was extensive and had alot of rooms. Until, finally she found him in his studio checking some accounting books.

The moment she walked in, she had his full attention. Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to her, grabbed her arm and genlty pulled her inside the room.

" What do you want Sakura?" as he said this he let go of Sakura walking away from her.

" ...all I want is to go home. You got what you wanted, and there is no use for me now." she spoke quickly, no wanting any interruptions from Sasuke.

" That's what you want, but I can't do that. Besides you parents would notice your return and will become suspicious. In the case that you do go back and we get divorce, then you family would have to pay me back, and I don't think you want to cause your father that pain." Sasuke was not mad, he spoke with logic and grace never diverting his gaze from Sakura.

" I understand that. We could lie, say that we just don't understand each other, and cannot be together any longer." Sakura pleaded.

" They are not that naive Sakura, they will find out. To get a divorce you need a reason. I would well comprehend abuse, adultery even incompetence but divorcing because the woman wants to go back to her lover. I don't think that is proper Sakura."

" T-then...what is your idea?" Sakura stuttered, she was afraid.

Sasuke walked to Sakura grabbed both of her shoulders and without hesitating he spoke.

" I will let you go Sakura." Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute, she couldn't believe that Sasuke was letting her go, just like that.

" In return... I want you to bare me a child."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright, I took forever I know, but I have a great a excuse...It was my birthday and I took the entire week off. So please forgive me. Okay, so I need to know your predictions on how the story is going to flow, and try to accomodate all of you.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or the plot line.

Chapter 5: Surprises

The moment she heard his words, it felt she was striked by lightning. Her whole being was shaken to its core and she couldn't say a word. His fierce gaze never left hers, he was waiting for her to reply.

" Answer me Sakura." his voice was persitant and impatient.

" Give me time, I can't answer you right now." she stuttered, she was utterly afraid of his reaction. Reality was harsh, but she was afraid of Sasuke and it scared her to be in such a position.

Without another word, Sasuke released his iron grip from her arms and walked out of the bedroom without looking back at her. With a sigh of relief, Sakura walked to the bed and gently sat down. She had to make up her mind, and fast. The overwhelming emotions rushed up to her, causing her to collapse in tears.

Sakura knew that if she had not wanted to run away with Naruto maybe now she would be at ease, instead of worried and devastated because of the situation.

With Sasuke:

He didn't know what to do with her anymore, she ate at his heart, stabbed it a million times, and even after everything he still loved her. When he first saw her, she had filled his heart with a different kind of feeling that made him feel alive and content.

Yet he knew that her heart belong to another man. The truth was he had really never seen her lover, and the day of the wedding, one of his friends, Shikamaru Nara had alarmed him of the event.

Walking into his study, Sasuke was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice Itachi standing next to his desk.

" Hello there Sasuke." spoke Itachi mockingly. Looking up Sasuke saw Itachi and immediatly felt no need to talk to his brother.

" Look Itachi, I am not in the mood for your nonsense." quickly Sasuke walked to his desk and sat down, busying himself with the accounting books that Karin had left out laid for him to check.

" Might come to a surprise but what I have to tell you is very important." this caught Sasuke's attention, glancing up he looked at Itachi with a puzzling expression on his face.

" What is it?" not wasting time Itachi began to pace infront of Sasuke's desk.

" I received news that some neighboring thiefs have stolen a large quantity of our cattle. I think you should go and investigate."

" When did this happen? Why was I not informed of this until now?" Sasuke was mad that Itachi had known before himself, and the quantity of the damage done.

" You were with your wife, and I did not see it fit to bother both of you. That is why I waited until now to tell you." with grace, Itachi walked to the table were the bottle of wine and wiskey were layed. Carefully he served himself a glass of wine. Savoring the strong taste that the liquid gave him.

" That is not an excuse!" Sasuke began to yell at Itachi. For this Itachi became angered, and decided he would not tolerate Sasuke's immaturity.

" If you are not capable of managing this problem, then I will take care of everything." standing up Sasuke walked of to where Itachi was standing, stopping only inches from his face he spoke.

" This is my ranch, and I will solve this problem. I don't need you interfering in my matters." with that Sasuke walked out of the study, louding banging the door behind him.

Not wasting another minute, Sasuke told his foreman to hitch up his horse, and prepare it to depart. After that he walked up to where he had left Sakura earlier. Rushing into the room he found Sakura sitting on the bed, her delicate face smothered with tears. Her eyes puffy and irritated from crying, while her cheeks were tinted with a pink flush.

"Sasuke!" slowly Sakura tood up to meet Sasuke, who apparently was not in a good mood.

" Sakura, I am leaving today. I have some matters to attend to, and the only thing I ask of you is to stay here." Sasuke hated seeing her suffer, but he was still hurt, and he felt betrayed by the woman he loved.

Not finding any words to say, Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke then left Sakura, and that gave her time for herself.

Then it hit her, the great idea. Sasuke was not going to be in the ranch, although he had not mention when he would be back, the matter would probably take up a while. Giving her time to put her plan into action. Without thinking twice, Sakura got our jewelry box, and emptied all of her jewels into her purse. Before anyone could notice Sakura was already on her way to town.

After what seemed like twenty minutes later Sakura finally arrived at her destined village. As she got down she told the coachman to take the carriage for a stroll and come back later to pick her up.

Dashing from person to person, she asked every man in the village that could possibly take her back to Suna. Unfortunetly no one was heading that way, until one of the men that she was speaking to told her that there was a road that led to Suna. That she could wait there for a coach to appear, and for the right price take her back to Suna.

Relieved Sakura headed toward the road. Not long after she was a coach approaching. Waving her hands in the air she called out the man to stop. With a screeching halt, the man on top of the coach asked her what she needed.

Sakura was feeling nervous and rushed.

" Sir please, take me to Suna!" she rushed the words out, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

" I'm sorry madam, but I am not headed that way. Besides it is a long ride and-"

" Here, take these. But please, I beg you sir. I need to get to Suna fast." Sakura was begging, she had taken our her purse and showed the man the jewels that were inside. When suddenly she heard another voice.

" Please sir, dont't you see that this woman needs help!." this voice came from a woman that had gotten off the carriage. She was small, her hair long and pitch black. With eyes that matched, her face had traces of what once could have been considered beautiful, but were now aged with the years.

" Alright madam, get on."

" Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" feeling relieved, with the help of the coach and the woman, she quickly got on that carriage.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! PUT THAT WOMAN DOWN!"

Sakura froze, that voice...It was Sasuke's, and he was furious, she could see him riding on his white stallion. His chest heaving with every breath he took. His gaze was menacing. With one move Sasuke go off the horse, and ran toward Sakura.

" B-but Sir, she-" the coachman was cut short by Sasuke.

" This is none of your concern, she is my wife. I'm taking her back with me!" harshly Sasuke dragged Sakura off the carriage, when a pair of arms wrapped aroung his shoulder pulling him back and away from Sakura.

Even with that effort, Sasuke never wavered his hold on Sakura. Turning around he found himself facing an aged woman, that was apparently helping out Sakura. Without hesitating, he pushed the woman to get her out of his way. With that he continued his way to the horse to take back Sakura.

Back at the ranch:

With lightning speed, Sasuke kept his hold on Sakura as he dragged her up to their bedroom. Slamming the door of the room shut, he let go of Sakura.

" Why did you run away?!" his voice was cold and filled with anger.

" I ran away because I can't live by your side anymore. You torment me!" following her Sasuke replied.

" Where were you planning on going? With your lover?!" his words were knives, stabbing her everytime.

" NO! I wasn't. I was going home-"

" THIS IS YOUR HOME!"

"THIS IS NOT MY HOME, AND IT WILL NEVER BE!" Sakura was tired of this situation, everything, it overwhelmed her to the point of desperation. With a fury she didn't know she had, she walked up to Sasuke.

" Can't you see that I hate you. I _despise _you! You have treated me like a complete scoundrel! And you still want to keep me here, just to keep torturing me...to humiliate me." then she let the tears come, like a wave of anguish.

"The one who humiliate me pretending to show interest in me was you! Had you told me about your situation I would have understood," looking down he said," I would have let you go..."

" I never told you I had feelings for you.." Sakura spoke in a whisper.

" YES, BUT YOU NEVER DENIED IT!" now raising his voice, he yelled out his words. Unwillingly Sakura broke down, and could not reply back to his question. " Alright, fine. I was an imbecile for laying eyes on you. But we are married and there is nothing that will change that!."

" Please let me go, I promise that I will go home, and live a life of solitude. And any moment you want, you can ask for a divorce."

"...yeah, so you can go to your lover once you're freed!" Sasuke was losing his last string of sanity.

" I promise, on what is most sacred to me, that I will not see Naruto ever...again." as she said his name he gaze lowered to the ground,.

" So, that's his name...Naruto..."

" Y-yes..". she wanted this to stop, it was too much for her.

" Besides, how can I believe you, when you lied to me so many times. When you promised to love me until death do us apart!"

" I-I..." she couldn't speak, she needed to breath... bothered and extremely angry Sasuke felt that if he stayed any longer, he was capable of killing Sakura. Walking away from her, he closed the door without a single word.

After he left, Sasuke called for his foreman and Karin. When they finally arrived, he told them to keep watch on Sakura, and to not allow her to leave the ranch. Dismissing his foreman, Sasuke told Karin to follow him to his study, to go over the accounting books.

" The investment that you see here is for the food that will be delivered to the poor in the village. Althoug we do need more stock and.." Karin looked at Sasuke and saw that his attention was somewhere else. His eyes were distant, and filled with sadness. " Sir, what is the matter?"

"..uhm, forgive me, right now I don't mentality for the books." standing up from his desk, he passed Karin who was only seconds earlier standing next to him.

" Is something wrong?" asked Karin, with genuine curiosity.

" Why do you ask? When like everyone living in this house, already knows the answer." thinking further he told Karin, " I should have gotten married. At least not with her Karin."

Feeling relieved Karin began to speak.

" Well maybe she just doesn't like living in the cross-crounty. Since she is used to the city-life."

" I wish that was the reason..." with a deep sigh, Sasuke looked at Karin and for the time being, he was going to forget about the incident. " Let's move on, now what were you telling me about the stock?" slowly he walked back to his desk and sat down to continue with their subject.

Dinner was ready, and Karin let Sasuke know if she should let the madam know so she could eat. Sasuke replied with a no, and told her that he would take care of it.

" Umm, sir. Pardon the question but, as you know my godmother is staying with me, and now that your wife is here, I thought it would bother her for us to eat at the main table. So I thought we could eat with the rest of the servants."

" No, nothing has changed around here. You and your godmother will eat at the main table, so don't worry about it." patting her shoulder, he turned around to walk up the stairs and to Sakura's room.

" Thank you sir!" Karing yelled at Sasuke, and quickly rushed back to her bedroom to let her godmother know about the news.

To Sakura:

In tears, Sakura held the music box that Naruto had given her when they had become a couple. The thought of him filled her with grief and despair.

A knock at the door woke her up from her daydreaming, quickly she hid the music box. Sasuke walked in.

" Let's go eat."

" I'm not hungry.." replied Sakura, with and obtuse tone of voice.

" You have to.."

" I don't want to..."

Sasuke walked to her and with brute force grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair. " I'm not going to let you starve, I don't want you to get sick."

" I wish I would get sick...I wish I would die." Sakura challanged.

" That would be for the best, but your family would blame me for your death." with that he pulled her down to the dinning room.

" Let me go!" Sakura stuggled to escape his iron grip, but with no luck.

" Stop being such a baby! The servant in this house have nothing to do with out problems, so from now on in front of everyone start acting like a caring wife." his voice was demanding and possessive. " and starting tomorrow, I want you to start acting like the owner of this house."

" I don't own anything!" she retorted. " And what happend in this place, does not interest me in the slightest!"

...

After dinner, Sakura was back in her room. She was sitting by the window, looking out at the sky. She couldn't stop crying, while holding the little music box, she opened it to listen to its melody. The tone was sweet, and calming. Flowing with tenderness and love. Carefully she held the box to her chest, clutching it tightly against her. What would become of her?

...

The next morning Sakura found out that Sasuke had left early in the morning. Then a woman named Hachiko, who was the godmother of Karin, came to visit her. This woman insisted for them to go for a walk, since it was a beautiful day outside, the sun shininig bright and the sky filled with the tint of a light blue filled the clouded skies.

Outside Sakura and Hashiko walked.

With Sasuke:

As he galloped to the entrance of the ranch he was met with his godfather Kakashi, who was awaiting for him.

" Godfather!" yelled Sasuke.

" My son, how good it is to see you!" replied Kakashi.

Watching his godfather, Sasuke noiced the woman standing behind him, she looked familar...then it finally hit him who she was.

She was the woman that had helped Sakura run away! What was she doing here?!

**A/N:** Okay, wow that took me three darn hours. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Surprise me people! sayounara!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay I'm on a role now, I will try to upload as many chapters as I can. No spoiler, but I truly want to show you why I fell in love with this soap opera, and I hope you fall in love with it too. From now on the story will flow a little bit faster, since I don't think you will want to read over 50 chapters. So I decided to shorten the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or plot.

Chapter 6: Changes

It came to Sasuke's shock that his godfather would appear in his ranch.

" Sasuke, I thought you were in Santa Rita." said Kakashi.

"I didn't go." Sasuke approached Kakashi and embraced him in a hug. It had been such a long time since they had last seen each other.

" I'm glad to hear. Well...Sasuke, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

" Anything you like godfather." Kakashi was one of the only people that Sasuke truly respected, and he had taken care of him since he was little, and growing up under the tutelage of a priest came with benefits.

" Well, I wanted you to hire this woman. She has no where to stay, and is in need of a job." Both turned to look at the woman. Sasuke could not believe what Kakashi was saying. There was no way that Sasuke would allow that woman to live in his house, and near his wife.

" I'm sorry godfather, but there is no place or her here." Sasuke's voice was cold and determined.

" What do you mean?"

" Exactly what I said. There is no place for her here."

" I don't understand Sasuke, you have never denied me anything." the priest was puzzled. Sasuke gently moved Kakashi so that the spoken woman would not hear. As they walked they met with Sakura and Karin's godmother.

" Oh, father, I want you to meet my wife. This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my godfather and priest Kakashi." Sakura saw the man next to Sasuke. He was of age, with gray hair and dark piercing eyes. Although, Sakura saw gentleness in him, and with respect she approached the priest, and kissed his palm while doing so.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura."the priest regarded Sakura with a content smile.

" Thank you father, it is my pleasure to have you here." Sakura said. She noticed that it was time for them to leave. " If you excuse us, we shal depart father."

" No don't worry." nodding her head Sakura took her leave, bring along with her Karin's godmother.

" Didn't I tell you that she looks like an angel father." as Sasuke spoke his eyes sparkled with delight.

" I don't know if she's and angel or not, but you are the devil. I don't understand why you don't want to give that poor woman a job." Kakashi was mad, he could not understand why Sasuke would not help out such a dear woman.

" Because yesterday she tried to help my wife escape." his tone was harsh, dull and completely rational about his words.

To Sakura

As she walked away from both Sasuke and Kakashi she saw a woman standing afar. Out of curiosity Sakura walke toward the woman, as she got close she realised that this was the woman that had aided her in her time of need.

" What are you doing here?" her tone was gentle and tender.

" I came with father Kakashi." the woman's voice was shy, and she was stutterin, lowering her gaze as she spoke. Meanwhile Karin's godmother looked at Sakura with utter puzzlement.

" Miss Diana, this is a woman that I met just yesterday." still not understanding all that Diana did was nod in agreement.

" You should not stand out here in the rays of the sun, here, come with me inside." Sakura did it out of modesty, and because she really liked this woman.

" I-I can't ma'am, it's improper." As she spoke father Kakashi approached them.

" Mikoto, I am sorry but it seems that there is not job for you here." Kakashi tried to be as gentle as possible, he knew how hard this was for Mikoto.

" Hold on. You need a job?" Sakura wanted to help, so she asked Mikoto. Then a cold voice replied.

" We have enough people, we don't need anymore." his gaze was powerful and overbearing, but Sakura never faultered.

" There must be a spot. One more mouth to feed will not affect us, besides I need someone to help with my things." retorted Sakura.

" Any of the other servants can assist you." Sasuke didn't want that woman, and he was going to let Sakura know.

" Fine then, let this woman take the place of that other servant." walking to Sasuke, she lowered her voice. " Please, don't deny me this." Sasuke didn't know what got into him, she was twisting him to her liking. It was working, he was doing as she bid. With a soft sigh, he made up his mind.

" As you like." for the first time Sasuke's voice was gentle and sweet, not cold and despot. Meanwhile Sakura was relieved, she saw something in his eyes that she could not figure out. Out of shame Sakura lowered her head.

" Thank you." she replied. Slowly Sakura turned around and saw Mikoto smiling at her, Sakura did the same.

Everyone went inside. Sasuke and father Kakashi headed to the dining room, while Sakura and Mikoto headed to the kitchen.

" Sara, Nori. I want you to welcome-"

" Mikoto. My name is Mikoto." cut in Mikoto, she was so thankful to the lady. Sakura kept smiling, then she faced the servant in front of her.

" Mikoto is going to be working here. Is there an empty room?"

" Yes Ma'am." replied Sara.

" Then take her to go take her luggage to her room. And then keep her up to date with the chores of the house." Sakura's voice held authority, but also told of generosity and simplicity. " Now if you excuse me." with that Sakura left the kitchen along with Mikoto.

After Sakura left, Sara and Nori asked Mikoto a few questions.

" Isn't the lady beautiful?" mentioned Sara.

" The boss would never marry an ugly woman." joked Nori. " Mikoto, where are you from?"

" I-I'm from the North." smiled Mikoto, she didn't want any trouble, specially on her first day on the job.

At the Dinner Table

" She wanted that woman here, so that she could help her thinks she'll have and ally." Sasuke was mad, thinking about yesterday's incident made his blood boil.

" I don't think that Mikoto would sell herself for that." spoke Kakashi, Sasuke's theory was out of the question lunatic.

" Her name is...Mikoto?" that caught Sasuke's attention, that name.

" Yes, just like your mother.I've known her along time ago." Kakashi said. Out of curiosity Sasuke pressed question onto father Kakashi.

" Where is she from?" Sasuke had not expression on his face, he had his ideas about that woman.

" Umm, she's from here. She's alone, she has no family and in great need. She is not a bad woman, I assure you of that Sasuke." with a stern look on her face Sasuke hoped for the best. s

" I hope you are right father."

" You know what impression I got from your wife? One of an indefensive girl, and with a great sadness within."

Sasuke began to laugh, he couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying. " Of course she is sad. She wants to be reunited with that lover of hers, but I don't allow her to!"

" You are very wrong Sasuke! Think about it, she was in love with another man before she met you. Then you marry her, and she complies to prevent her family from being can't blame her!" Kakashi was trying to prove a point to Sasuke.

" I don't blame her! But she already had plans on escaping with her lover on the very same day as the wedding! When I had told her how I felt." rapidly Sasuke stood from the chair and walked away.

" As the may be, it is your fault for being the devil and buying her like that!" Kakashi could not figure out how Sasuke did such a thing to another human being.

" W-well, I admit it. It ws my fault! BUT!" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi.

" Then admit it that it is not her fault either." with a sigh Kakashi continued talking. " She doesn't seem like a bad person. She doesn't seem cynical or she could have planned out everything."

" Come one godfather! Actions speak louder than words!" with exasperation Sasuke continued talking.

" I'll ask you a question. It is a very personal question but I must do it." then after a long pause he continued. " Have you had intimate actions with your wife?"

For the first time Sasuke became embarrassed. He had to be truthful, " Yes, father." Not faltering, Sasuke continue looking at Kakashi.

" And when you took her she was a madam?"

" Yes." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Where was this leading to?

" Before you got married, you told me that you were very much in love...do you not love her anymore?" Kakashi was holding his left hand to his chest, while the other was on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was confused, angry, isolated. " I don't know! I'm still attracted, besides she's my wife and I have every right over her!" with this his voice returned to stone.

" Then why don't you talk, and fix everything between you?Maybe things were not the way you think them to be." Kakashi was being a sensible and patient as possible. Sasuke's hands were shaking, trembling of not knowing what to do with Sakura.

" She doesn't want to talk to me." as he spoke he got up from the chair, quickly pacing back and forth on the rug. " The only thing she want is to leave, because she can't stand me." he hissed, every word burned his flesh. Not wanting to go on, he told Kakashi that he should leave. It was getting late, and the ride back to town was a long one. With that Kakashi left. Later that afternoon, Sasuke asked Karin to get Mikoto, and to tell her that he wanted to talk to her.

" You called me sir." shyly Mikoto looked at Sasuke.

" Yes, I did. It seems like my wife has sympathies toward you. But let me make this clear! Don't dare help her escape again! If you do, you will regret it!" Mikoto was at loss for words. Then another voice came about.

" Dont' dare be menacing to this woman that way!" Sakura walked in, and decided to be known.

" I am not menacing her, I am only letting her know what awaits her." Sasuke was harsh and brittle as he spoke.

" Please, please don't fight over me." for the first time Mikoto was not being shy.

" It is not fault Mikoto. It is unjust for my husband to blame others for something they did not when it is him and I that are to blame." Sakura stopped a few steps away from Sasuke, he gaze never left his.

" Go back to the kitchen." this was for Mikoto, and a sign that he needed to talk with his wife. Understanding, Mikoto bowed and excused herself, with a worried look of her face.

" I think its time for us to talk." Sasuke was looking at Sakura, who looked just as defiant as him.

" The only talk we need to have is about that child that I need to have for you to let me go." Sakura had made up her mind, it had to be done." I agree with your terms." Sasuke took this as a surprise, he never thought that she would agreed. Still he had his doubts.

" What does that mean?"

" That I agree to have a child with you." Every word was hard for Sakura to say.

" That means that once the baby is born, you will give it to me? And you will go back to Suna?" Sasuke was pressing the matter to its extent, testing Sakura's reaction.

"Yes..." this made Sasuke laugh.

" Well, well, well. I never thought you would do something like give away a child, like if you were giving away rags of clothe." Those words brought Sakura great shame, she couldn't stand it anymore. Without further notice, she ran up the stairs and left Sasuke standing.

" Fine, I also agree." his tone, stopped Sakura on her tracks. Stopping only for a second, she let out a breath and continued her way up the stairs. Sasuke on the other hand was furious, he couldn't control his anger at the moment.

Later that day...

Sasuke was in his study with Karin. Talking about how Shikamaru was finally going to send him a new accountant. Karin was good at her duties, but taking care of the ranch, and the servant and the books was too much. That was the reason that Sasuke had asked Shikamaru to assist him in finding an accountant.

" He should be arriving soon." mentioned Sasuke.

" Yes...of course." Karin was mad, she didn't know why Sasuke would want an accountant. Was she not good enough for him? She felt useless to him, but there was nothing she could do. After the arrival of Lady Sakura, Sasuke has been very cold and distant. She hated Sakura with all her strenght, although she was glad that things between Sasuke and Sakura have been very shaky those past few days. Deep inside Karin knew that Sasuke would always have a place for her.

After talking with Karin, Sasuke went out for a walk. The night was cold, just like his heart. He could not stop thinking about Sakura, how beautiful, tender and sweet she was. That didn't stop him from thinking about how she had betrayed him! Once in his room, his thought continued to scatter.

It was dark, so Sasuke headed for the bathroom. When he got inside he saw the opposing door that lead to Sakura's room. He got the urge of having her in his arms again. Gently he touched the door, debating if he should go in. His urges won, and he walked into Sakura's room. As he walked in he noticed that it was empty, complety abandoned.

What Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura was running away once this he stormed out of the room in search of her. She couldn't have gotten far.

To Sakura...

She tried to open to huge doors that were between her and her freedom. They would not budge for an instant. Then a pair of hands surrounded her, with a gasp she turned around to see who was standing behind her. Then she saw Mikoto.

" I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, I WANT TO LEAVE MIKOTO!" Sakura was in tears, the fear consuming her very soul.

" Where could you leave my lady!" Mikoto grabbed Sakura by the arm and began pulling her back to the house.

"ANYWHERE! I CAN'T STAND THIS SITUATION ANYMORE! PLEASE DON'T STOP ME! I BEG YOU MIKOTO!"

" Your husband will forgive you my lady." Mikoto was trying to be convincing, but Sakura would not listen.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE BOUGHT ME! HE BOUGHT ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sakura screamed it out at Mikoto, she was tired of hiding everything. She wanted to be happy, free of the monster of Sasuke. Of the life he was sure to give her in the future.

" NO. There must be a misunderstanding! He couldn't have done that!" Mikoto could not belive what she was hearing. Sasuke was not capable of such evilness.

" IT WAS ALL MY FAULT, I DIDN'T EVEN DENY ANYTING! My own family sold me!." Sakura was feeling remorse, anger and desperation.

" Don't worry my lady, everything will be alright. But please come with me back to the ranch." she was pleadind Sakura, if Sasuke found them, it would be the end for both of them. " Please, someone can see us. Please..." he voice was soothing, and Sakura surrendered. She was then led back to the ranch, back to that hell hole.

To Sasuke...

" BEN! BEN! Open the goddamn door. GATHER ALL OF YOUR MEN AND LOOK FOR MY WIFE. I don't want the thieves to find her !" Sasuke was worried, she was gone! Sakura was gone, and he had to find her as quickly as he could.

All of the men in the ranch were riding their horses, shouting out Sakura's name. Every inch of the ranch was to inspected for. After a few minutes of looking, out of nowhere Mikoto came running.

" Sir, Sir!" Mikoto stopped in front of Sasuke's horse.

" Mikoto! Have you seen my wife?"

" Y-your wife? umm...yes, yes. She's over there, she just wanting to take a walk and breathe fresh air. She asked me to accompany her, so that she would not be alone." using her finger to point in the direction that she had just come from. Following instructions, Sasuke headed there. When he finally arrived, Sakura walked out to meet him.

" Don't you think it is a little late to take a walk outside?!" Sasuke looked at her will tyranny, anger and anguish." Let's go!" Sakura's face was tinted with tears. All of the workers then left back to their houses. Meanwhile Sakura and Mikoto walked behind Sasuke, as he was still mounted on his horse, on the ride back to the ranch.

Once inside the house, Sasuke took Sakura back to her room. In where they began to talk. " You tried to run away again, didn't you?" Sakura sat down, and began to cry once again. "Where you afraid that I would seek you out to fullfil your part of the agreement?" Sasuke's stare was drilling a whole on her green tinted eyes.

" Yes, I was afraid."

" Then why did you agree, if you think me repulsive?"to Sasuke her actions were unreadable, everything she said or did he could not figure out. With a deep sigh, he continued to speak. " Don't do it again. It is dangerous out there." his voice was not harsh, but understanding and calm. Just like that Sasuke walked out of the room.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The way that he treated her, somedays he was compasionate, while others he was despot, and cruel. She regretted the day she ever agreed to marry him.

Next Morning...

The situation between Sasuke and Sakura had calmed down. They were both sitting in his study, Sakura had asked him how he paid her family's debt. Sasuke explained that he had found out that her father had pawned their house's papers, in order to obtain money out of them.

" I didn't know that." Sakura covered her face with her hand, it was hard to believe that her family had resorted to those methods.

" Yes...In order to help, I bought the papers and took them out of the pawn." Sasuke was being sincere. He wanted to fix his mistake, but she was making damn hard to accomplish that.

" You rather mean, in order to have me, you bought the papers!"

" Look Sakura! I know I did wrong. But I loved you! Had you not tried to run away on our wedding day, I would have forgiven you, I would have treated you like the most precious jewel in the world!" he walked up to Sakura, and stood in front of her as he spoke.

" You destroyed my life! If you knew about Naruto, then why didn't you let me go! Why didn't you let me be happy!" Sakura was running out of patience, she wanted to make Sasuke understand where she was coming from.

" You ask why? Because I wanted you! Now I have every right to have you! I opened up my heart to you Sakura. Can't you see how much you mean to me?" forcefully Sasuke took hold of Sakura and pulled her to him.

" I'm sorry, I really tried, but I was tired of having my life being manipulated by my family. That is why I decided to run away." Sakura lowered her gaze, she knew that he was right, but she also deserved to have a say, and that was what she was going to.

"Please, from now on, let's treat each other with respect, at least allow me that." he didn't know what else to do, he was desperate.

" Fine." even if she was not goin to be with Naruto, she at least wanted to fall in love with her husband. It was not his fault that he had fallen in love with her, she had to try. She was going to give Sasuke a chance.

What awaited her, she could never imagine. Everyday after that Sasuke became a new man, he treated her with respect, he was gentle and considerate of her feelings. She never thought she would grow to love her own husband, specially when that man was not Naruto, but Sasuke Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thank you to all of the followers. I am truly happy, to those that reviewed, thank you as well. In this chapter I will add a new character. This person will surprise all of you. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or the story plot.

Chapter 7: Past that haunts

At the moment Sakura did not know what was going through her head. Sasuke had always treated her with respect, and she thanked him for that, but she still didn't quite understand what she was feeling for Sasuke. Although is had been a month since her wedding day, she still constantly thinks about Naruto. After she left him she didn't know what had become of him.

Ever since that talk she had with Sasuke he changed. They no longer slept in the same room, because Sasuke wanted to accommodate her so that she would not feel uncomfortable.

In the morning Sasuke had told Sakura that he wanted to take her to the village. Sakura agreed without any objections, but before she left she decided to look for Mikoto and let her know what had happened after Sasuke found them the day before.

The servant all lived in separate regions of the vast ranch, making the search for Mikoto that more extensive. Sakura walked to Mikoto's modest hut and called out her name.

"I'm here lady Sakura." answered Mikoto while stepping out of the hut. Sakura smiled and made a reach for Mikoto's hand.

"I need to talk to you Mikoto." smiled Sakura.

"Not here my lady, this place is not proper for a lady like yourself." quickly both of them walked away and headed back to the ranch.

"Mikoto, I have spoken with Sasuke."

"Does he know that you tried to escape?" Mikoto had a worrying look on her face, she was worried that Sasuke might do something to Sakura.

" Yes. I told him, and I convince him that we should treat each other with some respect. There is a possibility that he might let me go back home Mikoto!" Sakura was smiling while looking at the smile figure in front of her.

"NO! You can't leave the sire. Don't you see that he loves you?!" Mikoto didn't want Sakura to leave Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was rude, and cold but his heart was honest and noble. Mikoto could clearly see how much Sasuke loved his wife.

Sakura broke down in tears, she held Mikoto's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "After everything that I have done to him...I doubt that he still loves me..." Sakura's eyes reflected sadness and all loss of hope.

" That is not true! Don't you see it in his eyes?"

"Even if that is the case. If I don't get to see Naruto, my heart will always belong to him." Sakura's gaze drifted off to look at the sky above them.

...Horse Stables...

" Sasuke!" After talking to Mikoto, Sakura headed back to look for Sasuke. When she finally found him, he was put on a sattle on his horse.

" What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura, as she ran toward him.

" I want to know if you are letting me go?" It was now or never, she knew that this marriage was a farce, and no matter how much they tried, neither would ever be happy.

"Yes." with this Sasuke lowered his gaze, and returned to sattle his horse. Sakura was shocked, he was actually letting her go.

" When can I leave?."

" When one of your family members comes to get you." his voice monotone and without any feeling, as if the words were predetermined.

" Will you send a telegram?"

"Yes."

" There is no need, I can drive a coach on my own." to this Sasuke stopped and looked at her with his jet-black fires. She was out of her mind!

" NO! SO THAT YOU CAN GO LOOK FOR YOUR LOVER INSTEAD OF GOING BACK TO YOUR HOME!" Sasuke was raging with anger.

" I promised you that I would not run away again." Sakura could not lose this chance, she knew that Sasuke was mad, but she was not going to make the same mistake twice.

" YOU PROMISED TO LOVE ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BEAR ME A CHILD, AND TO THIS POINT YOU HAVE NOT KEPT ANY OF THEM!" Sasuke could not take their current situation anymore. All that they ever did was fight. Quickly he began mounting the horse.

" Who are you going to write!"

" Your father." Sakura could not allow that to happen.

" No, please. My father is sick! News like this could kill him!" Sakura walked up to the horse, and grabbed hold of Sasuke's leg, pulling him so that he would listen to her. Sasuke would not subside.

" I'm done lying for you and your family!" Sasuke spit back.

"No, you can't do this!" Sakura didn't let got. Meanwhile Sasuke turned the horse, turning away from Sakura who was still clinging to him. With a harsh movement the horse kicked Sakura and she tumbled to the ground hitting a peace of wood that was laying there. Sasuke felt the sudden movement, and looked back to see Sakura laying on the ground writhing in pain. Trodding back in jumped off the horse and kneeled next to her.

" Where did you hit yourself?" Sasuke began pulling her up gently While Sakura kept touching her right hip area, very much in pain.

" I-I don't know." Sakura hissed out. Gathering all of her strength she began to sit up. Sasuke still grabbing hold of her. " Sasuke, let me go."

"No, please forgive me." for that split moment Sasuke and Sakura locked gazes. Sakura could see in his eyes how worried he was, she saw sincerity. With his help Sakura was carried to her bedroom.

Sasuke layed her on her stomach, and gently began to undress her. To this Sakura jolted.

" What are you doing?!" Sakura said very alarmed.

" I am undressing you. Don't worry it will only be your top, I want to see the injury. I will be putting some medicine to help with the swelling." Sakura could feel his hands making painfully slow motions with his fingers on her back, as if he were stroking the back of a cat. Unwillingly Sakura began to react to his touch. She loved how it felt, to have his hands touching her, arousing her very being. Slowly she snapped back to reality.

" I-I would like, that if you send a letter to my father. Not to say the reason why I am going back." as she spoke she used her thumb to rub her bottom lip. Sasuke stopped stroking her back, and put his arm over her back, gently he leaned toward Sakura to whisper on her back.

" It is me that begs you, Sakura." wanting to look at him, Sakura turn on her back with the help of Sasuke and looks directly at him. " I don't want you to leave.I need you.I need you so much Sakura." very slowly Sasuke came close to Sakura. Her heart was racing fast inside her chest. Without knowing, she let the feeling come. Kissing like they had never before, the kiss was so tender and sweet. His lips torturing hers, perseiving her taste in his. After what seemed like forever, they both drew apart. " I love you Sakura." Gently he got off the bed and walked out, leaving Sakura without words.

To Sasuke

He rushed into his study crying, how could she make him so weak! One kiss and he was already begging her to stay, like a damn idiot. She probably thinks that he has no pride, a stupid puppet that does everything she says. Sasuke fisted in hands, trying to control his despair, anger, his need for Sakura.

" Can I come in?" that voice broke his thoughts. He looked at the person who had just spoken, as he found Karin standing by the door looking worried.

"What happened?"

" The messenger arrived, and he said that the lotions and baths that you ordered have not arrived yet...but he had this letter...its for Lady Sakura." spoke Karin. Sasuke's gaze turned to ice as he looked at the letter. Quickly he snatched it from Karin's hands, then he fought with himself if he should read it.

" Give it to her." Sasuke handed the letter to Karin. He did not want to know what the letter was about.

" If you don't need anything else, then I will leave." Karin took the letter and began to walk out the door.  
...

Sakura was in her room resting, she was still sore from the accident. Her thought reverted back to the sensation that Sasuke's lip caused her. Sakura could still feel their touch over her skin, burning her with passion.

KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in." answered Sakura, snapping back from her delusional daydreaming.

" Sorry to interrupt, but I have a letter for you Mrs." Sakura took it, and began to open it. What she read surprised her.

" It's my aunt...she wants to come." Sakura's expression was filled with sadness, she loved her aunt, but the way things were going with Sasuke, it was not the best time for her to come visit.

Although Sakura was going to back to Suna she didn't wan't her aunt to know. The disgrace that has befallen her, and her family along with it.

...At night

Sakura was already feeling better, and instead of being bedridden she got up and walked around the room a few times.

The sound of the door startled Sakura as she looked up to see who it was. Sasuke

" Are you feeling better?" asked Sasuke.

" I'm feeling better, thank you." with that Sakura walked back to the bed, quickly Sasuke followed using his hands to help her on her way. " Thank you." she mentioned.

" I'm going to write to your mother, so that she can come for you." stated Sasuke.

" And what are you going to say?" asked a worried Sakura as she sat on the bed and watched Sasuke standing a few feet away from her.

" The truth. But it will up to her if she decides to tell your father or not."

" I appreciate it." after that both didn't know what to say, it was an awkward moment. So Sakura decided to break the silence. " I almost forgot. This is a letter from my aunt. She wants to know if she can come and pay me a visit." Sakura said shyly.

With a deep sigh Sasuke was trying to get out what he was saying, but gave up. " Fine. Please rest."

With that he walked out of the room without another word. Leaving Sakura trailing his steps. What was she going to do with her feelings.

...With Sasuke...

" Sir I heard you wanted to talk to me." mentioned Mikoto. She had been waiting at the foot of the stairs for Sasuke to come down.

" What did you talk about with my wife last night?" his voice once again cold and frigid.

" What do you mean sir?" stuttered Mikoto, what could she possibly say to that.

" Look! I am only keeping you here because my wife has some special interest in you. But if you don't say the truth then I will change my mind." Sasuke's looked at the woman in front of him. She was scared, he could see it, but he didn't care.

" W-well, I found her outside with her luggage. A-and I asked her what she was doing...she said that she was running away." Mikoto kept looking at her shivering hands.

" WHY!?WHY!?" screamed Sasuke.

" B-Because she said that both of you don't understand each other." Mikoto looked up at Sasuke who was now turned. " I told her that it was dangerous, and that she should not leave...truly I am very thankful that you gave me a job. I would never say anything about you or your wife to anyone." Mikoto's voice was calm and convincing Meanwhile Sasuke turned around, his gaze unwavering. His pitch black eyes held fear and pain. Mikoto could clearly see it.

"THINGS?! HAS SAKURA ALREADY TOLD YOU?" screamed Sasuke. Mikoto walked backwards as Sasuke began to approach her.

" Of course not sir." replied Mikoto."S-she was very worried and sad. Because sir, I think that she is a good woman."

" You think she is a good woman? A woman that wants to abandon her husband!Hn?!" Sasuke did not falter for a second.

Mikoto didn't say anything, then Sasuke walked away leaving Mikoto in tears. She could not believe that Sasuke was so cruel.

...Following Day...

Sasuke had gone to the village, he had built a hospital that was in great need. Thankfully Kakashi was already there waiting for Sasuke.

" Good to see you Sasuke, how have you been?" Kakashi had been sweeping the floors that were filled with dirt.

" Hello godfather. The beds are ready to come in. I hope that the local doctor arrives soon." Sasuke said.

" Are you planning on bringing Sakura to see the hospital?" Kakashi was curious as to how Sasuke's relationship with his wife was going.

Sasuke's expression change dramatically, " No, I don't think that she wants anything to do with this filthy village. All she wants is to leave!"

Now Kakashi understood, Sasuke had changed alot ever since he got back. Before he had been a very modest, gentle man. He always had ambitions, and he did whatever it took to accomplish them. It seemed like now Sasuke had begun to stop fighting for what he loves.

" Have you sent the letter about your wife to her family?"

"Yes. I sent it this morning with a messenger."

" Why did you not send it with one of your men?" this was strange, a local messenger always took twice as long to reach its destination.

" All my men are busy, and don't have time for things like this." Sasuke became nervous. The were stepping outside of the church, where they had been conversing previously.

" Maybe, all you want is to delay the time so the Sakura stays , I can't believe you. How could you force her to stay with you because of your pride. Talk to her. " Kakashi had hit bull's eye. Sasuke lowered his head, now focusing his attentions to his fingers.

" I already did." Sasuke raised his head.

" And?"

" She doesn't care about my feelings. She still interested in that guy named Naruto." saying his name made Sasuke's blood boil with hatred.

" But that other man is not here, and you are. You are intelligent you have initiatives Talk with her, convince her. With a little effort from both of you. Your marriage could be decent."

" I need to leave godfather, and it is not because of your advice." Sasuke took out his watch, and then as he walked he placed it back on his chest pocket.

" I found out that you had arrived with your wife Mr. Uchiha." this startled Sasuke.

" Yes, that is true."

" Have you heard about General Orochimaru, he had taken over a large portion of the land. The aristocrats are already making and advance on his army. Meanwhile those for the people are in commotion."

" I'm guessing that you are happy because you get to keep your position." Sasuke gave the Officer Kabuto a smirk. This caused Kabuto to become angry.

" I was never at risk. That Orochimaru is nothing that we need to be worried of. The group of beggars will never surpass the rich or aristocrats. It is that simple Mr. Uchiha."

Walking with authority, Sasuke approached Kabuto. " That is your opinion, but don't forget that the revolution in France, the beggars were the ones that cut off their king's head. If you excuse me." without another word Sasuke left Kabuto without a second glance.

Kabuto was going to get him back, not matter what he had to do.

...To Sakura...

" He told me that he sent the letter to my family, and they will soon come for me." Sakura was resting against the window, looking at the beautiful day outside. With the workers all running about doing their work.

" That means that you are happy about that my lady." answered Mikoto as she fixed the sheets on the bed.

" Yes I am...but I was very rude to him. I know that my marriage was based on a dirty investment, but even if that was the case, I should have been sincere with him from the beginning." stepping back into the room, she looked at Mikoto." If I was quiet, was for my family. And I didn't know anything about Naruto at the time. I never thought about Sasuke's feelings, that by not telling him the truth, I was giving him hopes. It hurts me alot to have tortured him the way I did. I'm not lying Mikoto." Sakura began to cry, like she always did when she thought this way.

" Well, if that other man doesn't exist anymore, than give your husband a chance, maybe with time you can grow to love him."

" No Mikoto. Between us there had been so much hatred, there are wounds that are too hard to get rid of."

...To Sasuke...

" Are you Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up from his work. He saw a man standing at the door. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes. To Sasuke that man in front of him seemed to young to be an accountant.

" Yes. You must be the are much younger than what I expected." Sasuke stood up from his chair, and shook hands with the other man.

" My name is Akino Yashima. And you are too young to be the owner of all of this." said the blue eyed man.

" Pleasure to meet you."

" I have the letter that was sent to me." Akino handed the letter to Sasuke.

" Please take a seat." Akino did as he was told. Quickly Sasuke scanned the letter. " Your references are very good. It says here that you are a widower."

" Yes." Akino was solid with his words.

Sasuke sat down, and looked directly at Akino. " You have met Miss Karin, I presume. She used to be the accountant of this ranch for five years."

Akino nodded.

" I also heard that you were robbed of your things."

" Yes, right before we arrived to the closest road here." his tone completely calm and rational.

" I think this is a critical problem. There might be someone behind all of these robberies." Sasuke looked worried, and shifted in his chair as he spoke.

" Who do you think it is?" asked Aniko, with genuine curiosity.

" We will have time later to talk about that and other things." smile Sasuke." And about your clothes, do not worry. I will send someone to go and buy you clothes."

"Thank you."

" Then we will see each other at dinner. I would like you to meet my wife."

Akino looked up, his expression stiffened lightly. He looked at the man in front of him. Sighing, he shook his head lightly and continued to look at Sasuke. " It would be my pleasure to meet your you excuse me." with that Akino left Sasuke's study.

...Later...

Sakura had heard the news about the new accountant. The servants described him as good-looking tall, and of great character.

" How are you feeling?" his voice scared Sakura.

" Yes I am feeling better."

" The new accountant had arrived, and I invited him to dine with us. I would like him to meet you." Sasuke walked up to where she was seated. Sakura meanwhile went rigid.

" I'm not in the mood of going downstairs."

" What do you mean by that? I already sent the letter to your family, shouldn't you be happy about that?" Sasuke was becoming curious.

" Yes I am happy, but I would like to stay here."

" Why?" Sakura looked up at him, and couldn't say anything. She lowered her head and waited for him to say something.

Noticing she wasn't going to say anything, Sasuke kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her hand.  
" I would have done anything, so that we could have met a different way." Sasuke's eyes were sincere, looking sweetly up at her. Sakura turned away at his words. Sasuke followed her with his hand. Gently he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. " Are you sure that there is no hope for us?"

" I would like that it would be that way, so that both of us can stop suffering, but...I don't know." Sakura was filling with regret, she could look at him anymore without feeling guilty.

Sasuke stood up and with a harsh tone said, " I will wait for you downstairs."

" No. I won't go." Sakura couldn't brace herself, Sasuke held her by her elbow, and brought her to him.

" Why?Tell me." his expression was cold as always." I'm done with your whims. If you don't come down, I will come for you." His every word was a menace, preventing any excuses from Sakura.  
...

It was time for her to go downstairs before Sasuke came and dragged her. She was soon going to be back home, that thought is was kept her alive. Slowly she headed down the stairs, when she heard voices.

" Of course the government won. They have a bigger army and more people."

" That is true." said Sasuke.

What she saw through her back, she grabbed her chest, and she was pretty sure that it would leap out any minute.

The man standing next to Sasuke was...Naruto!

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I feel terrible to have abandoned you guys, but I have my reasons. No need to worry, I will make it up to you. I have the entire summer, so enjoy! I rushed it, for the reason that I want you to read it. I will get back into things eventually. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or the plot.

**Chapter 8**: Complications

The moment Sakura saw Naruto, she ran back upstairs to her bedroom. What she had witnessed seemed like a dream conjured by her imagination. How could Naruto risk coming to her husband's house like that? Within seconds her thought took a drastic turn. Naruto was risking in very life to come and get her. The feeling was beginning to sink in, Naruto loved her so much as to come for her.

Tears streamed her face, they were tears of happiness, joy that she had not felt in a long time.

A knock on the door startled her, she turned around and asked who it was.

" It's me Karin, the dinner is ready Lady. Sir Sasuke wants you to come downstairs and eat." spoke Karin, while still standing behind the door.

Sakura could not go downstair. At least not yet.

" Please tell Sasuke that my head hurts, and I don't have an appetite right now." replied Sakura.

...To Sasuke and Naruto...

" One of my men, he was robbed as well a few days ago. I understand how you must feel." Sasuke spoke with decent understanding.

" That could be a coincidence?" replied Naruto, with a puzzled look on his face.

" I've been thinking about it, and I want to make sure." Sasuke was troubled, lately all around the villages there were news about killings, rebellions and much worse. He wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

" If you would allow me, I can speak with a soldier and ask about the current problems. To finally put an end to all this trouble." Naruto suggested.

" Sorry to interrupt, but the Lady is not feeling well. She wants to let you know to please forgive her. I imagine her head hurts, that is why she did not even open the door." interrupted Karin, as she walked down the stairs where she had been earlier.

Naruto became tense...what was going on with his Sakura?

Sasuke turned cold, nodded and told Karin to leave.

...Later on in the day...

" Sorry to intervene, but I heard that you were not feeling well and could not go to eat dinner. I took the liberty of bringing you this warm soup. You will see it will make you feel better in no time." Mikoto walked into the room, while holding a silver tray that held a steaming bowl of cabbage soup, tea, and a few slices of bread.

Sakura was laying on her bed, looking as Mikoto laid down the tray on the table a few feet in front of her bed.

" I am not very hungry." replied Sakura, while holding her head.

" If you don't eat, you will just get sick." answered Mikoto, with complete honesty. Lately, Mikoto grew to love the Lady.

Sakura was kind, pretty, honest, tender. Day after day Mikoto say Sakura as a daughter.

" Is my husband and the accountant still in the dining table?"

" Yes, along with miss Karin." proceding the answer, Sakura got off the bed.

She headed to the table that lay next to the bed and took out an envelope. " I need to ask you for a favor Mikoto." Sakura handed over the envelope to Mikoto. " I need you to give this to the accountant. No one can see you." Mikoto stood in shock. She walked away from Sakura, as Sakura approached her.

" B-but my Lady.."

" Please Mikoto..This is very important." Sakura took hold of Mikoto's hand and placed the enclosed envelope on her palm.

" I would not like to do something indecent. Something agains Sir Sasuke."

" No. It is not against Sasuke, on the contrary. Please, trust me." Sakura smiled sweetly at Mikoto.

Giving up Mikoto took the letter. " Fine."

" Wait for my signal, then you come here." Sakura led Mikoto to the door, where she further explained what she was supposed to do.

...Outside...

Naruto was walking, it was still very light oustide and the people were still working. The dust filled the lungs, poisoning them from the inside out. He was upset, he did not see Sakura, and the thought worried him.

" Excuse me! Lady Sakura sends you this. She says that I need to wait for your response."

Naruto looked at the woman, she was of age, with faded hair that once would use to be black, and with eyes that matched.

Naruto took the letter from the woman, he opened it and began to read. " Tell her that it is fine." Immediatly after the woman quickly walked away with an annoyed expression on her face.

His heart was pounding in side his chest. Sakura wanted to see him at 5 in the church. HIS Sakura wanted to see him!

After such a long time apart, she had not forgotten about him. They might even leave before he expected them to.

...To Mikoto...

She had visited Lady Sakura, and retrieved the tray she had left with food on it. As she walked down to the kitchen she met with Sir Sasuke.

" Did she eat?" asked Sasuke in a monotonous tone.

" Yes."

" Is she feeling better?"

" Yes." Sasuke nodded his head, and slowly walked away.

...To Sasuke...

It was extremely strange that Sakura was daily feeling sick. She barely ever left her room.

KNOCK!

" Come in!" Sasuke was in his studio, when Karin walked in.

" I assume you have talked to Mr. Yashima?" asked Karin, with genuine curiosity.

" Karin...What impression do you have of Mr. Yashima?" asked Sasuke, evading Karin's first questions.

Giving herself some time to think, Karin began to speak. " Mr. Yashima seems like a very gentle man. In all the accounting he has been keeping constant, although I have found minor errors in a few of his numbers. Overrall, I truly like him." Karin wondered why Sasuke wanted to know her opinion on the new accountant. It seemed out of place. " Sir, I have noticed that he acts strangely. I just cannot figure out why."

" Thank you Karin. I asked you because I thought the same thing. Eveytime I speak with him, I see in his eyes something like anger and despair. What is more strange is the fact that he is very young to be an accountant." Sasuke could not stay to one thought, when another one was already creeping up on him. Mr. Yashima said that he was a widower, and that he had truly loved his wife."

...To Sakura and Mikoto...

Fidgeting Sakura could not stop from pacing around the darkened room. After months, she was finally going to see Naruto. Getting wrapped up in her thoughts Sakura did not notice Mikoto coming in.

" My Lady." walked in Mikoto, worried that she would get caught by Sir Sasuke.

" Oh, Mikoto." Sakura walked up to Mikoto and wrapped her in an embrace. " I thank you for what you have done. I have no words to show you my appreciation." Sakura sweetly smiled to Mikoto, meanwhile letting her go.

" Lady, please do not go and see that man. You are now married, and Sir Sasuke does not deserve you doing this to him." Mikoto was pleading, trying to reach Sakura and her decision.

" I cannot Mikoto. I need to know what has happened since I last saw him." Sakura sits down on the bed, and wonders off in her mind.

" If that is your choice, then promise me that you will not leave Sir Sasuke!" Mikoto rose her voice, this startled Sakura. She turned to look at Mikoto.

" ...I promise you I will not try to escape again Mikoto." Still feeling worried, Mikoto tried to let go of that fear. Meanwhile Sakura was putting her thoughts together. Was it really the best choice not to leave Sasuke...


End file.
